Sin Sentimientos
by Where dreams come true
Summary: Una tarde con tu mejor amigo. Nada malo podría pasar, ¿o si? Aquella sería la mejor y peor tarde de Bella Swan. Lemon.
1. Chapter 1

Declaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer.

**Sin Sentimientos.**

_Ven a casa. Salgamos a dar una vuelta._

_E.C._

Ese era el mensaje que me había enviado mi mejor amigo. Luego de vestirme, una polera azul, unos pantalones pitillos negros, un buzo gris holgado y mis zapatillas negras, salí en dirección a su casa.

Con Edward nos habíamos conocido hacía cuatro años, llevábamos dos años siendo mejores amigos. Digamos que su primera impresión no siempre es la mejor. Edward era un mujeriego de primera, cualquier chica que pasaba por su lado, volteaba a mirarlo, y si ésta era linda Edward le correspondía la mirada.

Luego de salir con cada chica, nos juntábamos y sumábamos a aquella chica a su lista negra, como la solíamos llamar. Ahí anotábamos el nombre de cada putita que salía con Edward, para luego reírnos un rato.

Y es que mi amigo no era para nada feo. Tenía un cuerpo de la hostia, unos músculos bien marcados, pero no en exceso. Si le sumabas su altura increíble y su cara, bueno, mi amigo no era para nada feo, punto.

Luego de recorrer las diez cuadras hasta su casa, llegué a ésta.

Esme y Carlisle, sus padres, no se encontraban en casa, y Alice, su hermana, se encontraba con algunos amigos.

Creo que ella no me soportaba, no sé si porque su hermano comenzaba a contarme sus problemas a mí antes que a ella, o porque simplemente era una niña caprichosa.

Alice tenía unos quince años, recién cumplidos, por lo que estaba en esa etapa de niñita de mamá. Con Edward ya estábamos superados de aquella situación. Su otro hermano, Emmett, era otra cosa. SI bien tenía veintidós años, podías hablar con él sin tener que escuchar cada cinco minutos una rabieta de su parte, a pesar de que Emmett podía llegar a ser demasiado infantil a veces.

Edward abrió la puerta, vestido con una polera bien ajustada a su torso y unos jeans negros.

Luego de pasar un rato escuchando música y hablando de trivialidades, salimos a dar una vuelta.

Cualquier persona que pasara a nuestro lado pensaría que Edward y yo éramos pareja. En invierno, la época en la que nos encontrábamos, de vez en cuando nos abrazábamos cuando alguno tenía frío. Muchas veces nos pegábamos amistosamente, pero Edward se aprovechaba y me pegaba en el trasero diciendo 'alguien tiene que darte unos buenos golpes' para después echarnos a reír.

Nunca faltó el momento en el que Edward se acercaba y me acorralaba contra la pared para decirme cosas como 'estás mucho más linda', 'me voy a enamorar si te sigues comportando así' y luego me amenazaba diciéndome que iba a darme un beso.

De hecho, una vez lo hizo. En una fiesta a la que habíamos ido con unos amigos, Edward se pasó de copas y, mientras le daba un beso a Tanya, mi mejor amiga con la que salió por seis meses para luego dejarla tirada, vino frente a mí y me plantó un beso.

Pero era normal que estando borracho hiciera esas cosas, por lo que no perdí el tiempo retándolo.

Muchas de mis amigas no podían creer que tomara a Edward como mejor amigo y nunca intente tirármelo o algo por el estilo.

Convengamos: Edward está más que bueno, es una de las personas más hermosas que he conocido. Pero lo de afuera es una cosa. Por dentro, Edward podía ser tanto el mejor amigo del mundo, como el mejor hijo. Pero a la hora de salir con él, es mejor que ni siquiera tengas sentimientos hacia Edward, ya que era una escoria en ese aspecto.

Si las mujeres no podían discernir eso y se ilusionaban a la primera cita con Edward, no es mi culpa.

-Bella, Bella. ¿Hola? –pasó su mano por delante de mi cara.

-Te estoy escuchando, ni que fuese una niña –el entendía a qué me refería con eso, por lo que largó una carcajada.

Edward, en este momento, estaba saliendo con una tal Blanca, quien no era más que una niña de quince años, una amiga de su hermana.

Bueno, yo no le llevaba mucha ventaja, tenía dieciséis, pero un año es un año. Edward apenas me llevaba un año, por lo que, según él, tenía mucha más experiencia que yo en cualquier aspecto. _Hombres._

En parte era verdad, en mis dieciséis años, todavía no había estado con ningún hombre, no es que me quejara al respecto, de hecho, no tenía ningún tipo de apuro.

Pero Edward parecía presionarme bastante en el tema.

Hacía unos meses, había salido con un chico llamado James, un patán. Por lo que, en la segunda cita, lo mandé a juntar flores, si se puede decir así.

Así que, en gran parte, mi amigo tenía razón.

-Miren a quien tenemos aquí.

Levanté la vista y me encontré con Lissa, una amiga que teníamos en común con Edward. Ella se encontraba con una amiga.

-Hola chicas, ella es mi novia Bella –cada vez que nos encontrábamos con personas que conocían nuestra amistad, nos presentaba de esta forma. Yo simplemente le pegaba y sonreía a los allegados.

Hablamos un rato con ella, sobre cuestiones del club donde habíamos conocido a Lissa.

El club donde la conocimos, donde también lo conocí a Edward, era uno en el que podías realizar cualquier tipo de deporte.

Edward, por ejemplo, iba al club a jugar al futbol americano y al básquet.

Yo jugaba al futbol, donde la conocí a Lissa, hacía ballet y muchas veces jugaba al vóley, donde lo conocí a Edward.

Cuando terminamos la charla con las chicas, continuamos camino. Mas no llegamos a recorrer dos calles cuando nos encontramos con Ángela y Ben, una pareja que habíamos conocido en una fiesta.

De nuevo Edward me presentó como su novia, de nuevo le pegué y continuamos con la conversación.

Finalmente llegamos a destino, el bar de Barry. Desde que nos empezamos a llevar bien con Edward, íbamos a ese bar cada vez que salíamos a dar una vuelta.

Compramos unas bebidas y nos sentamos en una mesa.

Como siempre, nuestras charlas no eran para nada coherentes, por lo que se escuchaban carcajadas a cada rato y un 'Sh, es un lugar público Bella' por parte de Edward.

De pronto comencé a sentir calor, no sé si era por la bebida, o porque en el lugar se habían pasado en la calefacción. Terminé sacándome mi buzo.

Cuando levanté la vista, me di cuenta que Edward precisamente no estaba mirando el color de mi polera. Él lo hizo notar con una pregunta para nada decente.

-Si te tuviese que regalar un sostén, ¿qué medida debería ser? –podría decir que me ruboricé, pero ya me había acostumbrado a este tipo de preguntas indecentes por su parte.

-99, creo.

-Wow –dijo sorprendido-. Creo que nunca toqué unos 99, ¿puedo tocarlos?

-Hazlo y verás mi mano –largó otra carcajada y de repente, tocó uno de mis pechos-. Eres un asco Edward.

Me levanté de la mesa y fui hacia el baño.

Cuando volví, vi que la mirada de Edward estaba enfocada en el rebote de mis pechos.

-No entiendo por qué usas esos buzos y no aprovechas para marcar lo que tienes…

Continuamos hablando sobre diversas estupideces. A veces Edward se iba de mano y tocaba uno de mis pechos, haciendo que lo regañe con la mirada, mientras me guiñaba un ojo y ponía una sonrisa totalmente seductora, pero que no surtía efecto en mí.

-Vamos a mirar una película en casa, hasta que se nos ocurra hacer algo más –luego de pagar la cuenta, nos dirigimos hasta su hogar.

Alice no se encontraba, había dejado un mensaje avisando que se iba a dormir a la casa de una amiga. _Seguro. _

Pasamos directamente a la habitación de Edward, donde tenía su colección de películas. Mientras iba mirando su colección, Edward aprovecha para tomarme de la cintura hasta que caímos en su cama.

-¿Qué haces, idiota? –comencé a reírme porque el idiota se hacía el dormido. Pero cuando abrió sus ojos, tenía una mirada que no conocía. Una mirada oscura, profunda. Una mirada de deseo.

Me senté en la cama, para relajar el ambiente. Él imitó mi acción y se quedó observándome.

Sin dudarlo, me tomó del buzo, subiéndolo con determinación hasta quitármelo.

No tuve tiempo de parpadear cuando ya tenía a Edward encima de mí, devorándome la boca.

-¿Qué haces, Edward? Aléjate –intenté empujarlo pero no servía. Él continuaba besándome, intentando que yo respondiera a su beso, cosa que no pretendía hacer.

-Vamos, Bells, disfuta del momento. Luego podemos olvidarlo –excelente, esto no estaba para nada en mis expectativas. No es que Edward no me pareciera lindo, ni que sus carnosos labios estuviesen provocando que perdiera la cordura, a medida que mis bragas comenzaban a humedecerse.

_Disfruta el momento. Luego podemos olvidarlo._

La idea resultaba tentadora, pero…

-¡No! ¡Edward te dije que pares! –me senté de sopetón en la cama cuando sentí sus manos intentar levantar mi polera-. Ya puse la película, así que te sientas y miras.

-¿Me dirás que no te gustó? No puedes dejar así a Pepe –largué una sonora carcajada.

-¿Pepe? ¿Es que no se te pudo ocurrir una mejor idea? –logré decir entre risas, observando disimuladamente el bulto hinchado en la entrepierna de mi amigo, mientras me descalzaba y paraba para alivianar el ambiente.

Nos sentamos en el sillón, yo apoyando mis piernas sobre las de Edward, pero eso era una costumbre. Elegí una película de detectives, sumamente intrigante. Pero no pasaron más de cinco minutos cuando mi amigo comenzó a acariciar mis piernas. Le ignoré.

-Bells –no respondí-. Belly Bells –seguí sin responder-. Jódete.

De repente empecé a reírme como una loca, Edward había tomado mis pies y comenzó a hacerme cosquillas. Él sabía que ese era mi punto débil. Estuvo así durante un minuto, mientras yo intentaba quitármelo de encima, pero era imposible. Cuando terminó, ambos nos encontrábamos recostados en su sillón, Edward encima de mí. Quedó observándome por unos momentos.

-Eres hermosa Bells –pronunció y quedó mirándome fijo a los ojos.

Sus orbes verdes brillaban a la vez que quedaron más oscuros. Y esa mirada me daba miedo. Pasado el año de que nos conocimos, Edward comenzó a ser mujeriego. Cuando le planteé esto a Rose, mi mejor amiga, mencionó que si Edward cambiaba, y más si comenzaba a ser mujeriego, era porque la persona que él quiere no le corresponde. A mi me pareció una estupidez. Yo creo que la situación de Edward se daba ya que aprovechaba de su fachada.

Su mirada iba de mis labios a mis ojos, sucesivamente.

-Edward, no. Suficiente –él no contestaba, continuaba observándome, y cada vez con más intensidad. Se acercó y depositó sus labios sobre los míos, suavemente. Sus labios estaban fríos, pero el contacto daba calor. Fue un beso que me desconcentró y él lo aprovechó para tomar mis manos y dejarlas sobre mi cabeza.

_Disfruta el momento. Disfruta el momento._

Sentía que estaba hecha una piedra, no podía moverme. Primero porque Edward no lo permitía, ya que sostenía mis manos mientras intentaba conseguir mi aceptación. Y segundo porque estaba considerando la idea.

Lo cierto es que tener una experiencia con Edward sería algo raro, quizás único. Pero me daba miedo que lo nuestro cambiara. Yo no podía ver a Edward de otra forma, es como si la parte que lo pudiese querer como algo más está bloqueada, porque no me he permitido querer a una persona así para otra cosa más que como a un amigo. Igualmente, nunca podría querer a Edward de aquella forma, de eso estaba totalmente segura.

-Basta, Edward. Ya te lo he dicho –mis labios estaban siendo totalmente invadidos por los suyos.

Soltó una de sus manos, y la otra sujetó las mías. Dirigió su mano hacia mis labios, intentando separarlos.

-Bast.. –tomó mi labio inferior con sus dedos y lo atrapó con los suyos, absorbiéndolo de una manera sonora. Un gemido se escapó de mis labios. Aquello se sentía bien, y no era correcto.

-Disfrútalo, Bells. Por favor –abrí la boca para intentar responder, pero apenas lo hice, él introdujo su lengua dentro de mí.

Quedé estática, totalmente estática. Era el momento de decidir si disfrutar o no.

-A la mierda todo –la cuestión iba a ser totalmente olvidada. Esto quedará entre Edward y yo.

Edward gimió al escucharme y profundizó aquel beso, si es que era posible.

Esta vez sí respondí. Edward besaba tan bien y su boca tenía una mezcla de sabores extravagantes y exquisitos. Nuestras lenguas luchaban y danzaban a la vez. Era toda una sincronía.

Edward soltó mis manos para quitarse la camiseta para luego volver a besarme y comenzar a conducir sus labios hacia mi cuello. Los gemidos eran incontrolables e hice que giráramos. Gran error. Había olvidado completamente que estábamos en el sofá. Afortunadamente, caí sobre Edward, pero le oí sisear.

Quedamos observándonos por unos segundos, y yo tomé la iniciativa. Besé sus labios y luego bajé hacia su pecho, escuchando cada simple y sonoro gemido, mientras mis manos trazaban sus marcados músculos. Cuando mi mano estaba jugando con el borde de su pantalón, mi amigo me tomó fuertemente de los brazos y unió nuestros labios nuevamente.

Hizo que giráramos y me quitó la polera. Llegué a escuchar un Joder y su voz era ronca. Completamente seductora.

Nunca había estado así en frente de él, pero no me sentía inhibida. De hecho, me sentía bella.

Edward hacía movimientos sobre mí, y aunque estábamos vestidos abajo mi cuerpo estaba a punto de estallar.

-Mi… espalda –logré pronunciar. Hice que nos pusiéramos de rodillas, mientras los besos seguían. Edward hacía pequeños círculos en mi espalda, hasta que dio con el sujetador y me lo quitó.

-Hermosa –dijo mientras sus manos ocupaban lugar en mis pechos. Me alzó para, luego, recostarme en el sofá. Sus labios ocuparon lugar en mi clavícula, donde chupó con fuerza, pero no me importó en aquel momento.

Bajó dejando besos mojados, hasta llegar a mis pechos, donde se ocupó de ellos. Yo no podía soportar más. Estaba completamente excitada, y el ambiente se sentía cada vez más pesado.

Mis manos se dirigieron hacia su cinto. Lo quité velozmente y bajé sus pantalones y bóxers, sintiendo con mayor intensidad su erección. Él imitó mi acción y quitó mis pantalones junto con mis bragas.

_Joder. Joder. Joder._

Solté un grito al sentir su miembro junto a mi piel desnuda. Nunca creí que iba a perder mi virginidad con mi mejor amigo, pero era la persona en la que más confiaba, y creo que sería un buen comienzo para mí.

Su miembro comenzó a rozar mis pliegues, separándolos y haciendo el momento cada vez más insoportable. Cuando se posicionó en mi entrada, Edward me observó.

-¿Segura? –obviamente, sabía que yo era virgen. Asentí y comenzó a adentrarse en mí lentamente. Era muy grande-. Joder, Bells. Eres tan estrecha.

Me besó de una forma completamente desorientadora mientras se introducía cada vez más hasta que chocó con aquel tejido. Me miró con una expresión de dolor, pero yo no estaba para eso, así que me moví, haciendo que entrara completamente en mí.

El dolor fue momentáneo, y el placer que venía sintiendo regresó.

Edward se movía lentamente, lo cual era enloquecedor.

Pero su ritmo comenzó a aumentar, yo me sentía tan bien y completa. Se movía mientras comenzaba a levantarme y me sentó contra el respaldo del sofá. Salió de mí para quitarse completamente sus pantalones, y luego me tomó ambas piernas, haciendo que rodeara sus caderas.

-Vamos… a la cama… Estaremos… mejor ahí -caminó mientras nos besábamos. Sentía su punta chocar contra mí. Era demasiado. Terminamos chocando contra la pared.

-¿No… íbamos a… tu cama? –le pregunté.

-Aquí estaremos bien –se adentró en mí y grité tan fuerte que agradecí que no haya nadie en su casa. Había penetrado de una manera tan profunda que no podía creer aquel alcance.

_Jo-der._

Se movió cada vez más y más rápido. Sentí la nombrada bola de fuego en mi vientre.

-Ya… Ya –y no pude más. Edward siguió por unos segundos hasta que explotó dentro de mí.

Desperté. Dos segundos fueron los necesarios para que recordara todo lo sucedido y pudiera sentir el dolor posterior a aquella primera vez.

Volteé para buscar a mi amigo y agradecerle el haberme abrigado después de ello. Estaba mirándome. Sus orbes estaban en su color característico, pero aún conservaban el brillo.

-¿Cómo te encuentras? –inquirió con su típica sonrisa torcida.

-Genial. Ha sido genial –me levanté para comenzar a vestirme, él me imitó. En todo el momento había un silencio, pero no sabía que decir-. Gracias, creo. Pero esta única vez quedará entre nosotros.

Edward quedó observándome y luego asintió.

Cuando nos dirigíamos hacia la puerta de entrada, quedé esperando a que él la abriera, pero quedó en silencio.

-¡Joder! –golpeó a la puerta con determinación. Quedé estática mirándolo. Estaba entre la puerta y él, quien cerró los ojos con fuerza.

-¿Qué pasa, Edward? Dime.

No contestó, siguió igual. Abrió sus ojos lentamente. Su brazo bajó y acarició ligeramente mi mejilla.

-Te amo, Bella.

Un balde de agua fría cayó sobre mí. Eso no era verdad. No podía ser verdad. Reí con ganas.

-Es buena, Edward –siguió mirándome-. Basta –nada-. ¡Joder! Fuiste tú el que dijo que esto era una cosa de disfrutar y luego olvidar. No había sentimientos en esto. Fue ocasional.

-Fue ocasional hasta que me di cuenta que no quería que estés en esta situación con nadie más que yo –había lágrimas en sus ojos. Esperaba que fuese alguna broma, pero Edward era un actor que no podía segregar lágrimas a su antojo.

Lo siguiente que se oyó fue una cachetada. Las lágrimas caían incontrolablemente.

-¡Basta! Eres un idiota, sabes que quise detenerte, pero fuiste tú el que me instó a seguir. Fuiste tú el maldito que dijo que era sin sentimientos. ¿Y ahora dices esto? Rose tenía razón –abrí la puerta de su casa y tomé el mango-. Sin sentimientos, ¿verdad? Gracias Edward. Y adiós.

Salí de allí con las lágrimas cayendo descontroladamente. Acababa de perder, sin duda, mi virginidad y a mi mejor amigo.

**FIN**


	2. Continuación

Mi cabeza…. Por Dios, no aguantaba más aquel dolor.

Eran las nueve de la mañana de un sábado y estaba en el gimnasio, terminando un partido de vóley con las chicas. Habían pasado dos meses desde el incidente con Edward, y nadie sabía de ello, ni siquiera Rose.

No podía quitarme de la cabeza aquel día. Era como si cada mañana lo primero que veía eran los ojos de Edward brillando tal como los había visto cuando me desperté. Y luego estaban sus ojos bañados en lágrimas, imagen que me desgarraba el alma.

Porque sí, honestamente, extrañaba horrores a mi mejor amigo. Ex mejor amigo ahora.

Luego de aquel sucedo, no hemos hablado más. Por lo menos yo.

En el primer mes, Edward me llamaba todos los días. Incluso iba a mi casa pero sólo se quedaba hablando con mis padres, quienes se hartaron de preguntarnos qué nos ocurría, por qué repentinamente habíamos dejado de ser uña y carne.

Sus amigos me habían llamado, queriendo saber si conocía el motivo por el cual Edward había dejado de ir a fiestas, a discotecas, y dejar de buscar mujeres o permitir que éstas se metieran en su cama. Intenté evadirlos a todos, pero muchos de ellos iban con Edward al club, por lo que era imposible evitar cruzármelos.

Como era imposible evitar cruzarlo a Edward.

Era como si ahora lo viese con más frecuencia, cada vez que salía de algún lugar, estaba él, o alguno de sus amigos, inclusive gente que lo mencionaba. Porque todo el mundo había notado el cambio repentino en su carácter. Como notaron que yo también había cambiado.

Había cambiado, yo misma lo notaba, y era algo que me dolía.

-¡Vamos Bella! –me animan y salto para rematar aquella pelota perfectamente servida por mi compañera, haciendo un tanto para el equipo, y dando por terminado el partido.

Luego de unos cuantos saludos entre las jugadoras, todas se fueron, dejándome sola en aquella habitación.

Tomé una pelota y me posicioné detrás de la línea de saque.

Cerré mis ojos y sonreí al recordar el día en que había aprendido a sacar de arriba, gracias a Edward.

Aún con los ojos cerrados, impulsé la pelota hacia arriba y le pegué con la mayor fuerza posible. Pero no llegué a escuchar su impacto contra el suelo, y abrí mis ojos para comprobar que ésta no había chocado con la red, sino que las manos de alguien habían impedido que cayera en el suelo.

Edward.

-¿Podemos hablar, Bells? –preguntó por lo que creo sería la vigésima vez en aquellos dos meses.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Por favor, necesito que hablemos.

-¿Para qué? Ya está todo dicho –tomé otra pelota y realicé otro saque.

Él quedó un rato en silencio, observándome.

-Hagamos esto. Juguemos un partido. Si yo gano, me escucharás, si ganas, no te volveré a molestar.

-Hecho.

Estaba sumamente nerviosa, pero no quería perder, por lo que me estaba mentalizando para enfocarme solamente en aquel partido.

Pero en parte me sentía totalmente incómoda. Mi ropa no sumaba nada a aquella situación. Llevaba una calza negra que llegaba un poco más debajo de mis muslos. Una camiseta un poco ajustada color azul, con mi apellido atrás. Y lo único que Rose me permitió usar aquella mañana para cubrir mis piernas, además del short, eran mis rodilleras, ya que había ido a dormir a mi casa la noche anterior, y antes de irse a visitar a su novio a la mañana, me dejó seleccionado un conjunto de ropa.

Como decía, me sentía completamente incómoda.

La imagen de Edward tampoco me relajaba mucho que digamos. Estaba usando una musculosa azul también, ya que era el color de nuestro club, y tenía su apellido atrás y un bermuda color negro.

Se encontraba picando la pelota de vóley, por lo que los músculos de su brazo se tensionaban cada vez que la volvía a picar.

Estaba enloqueciendo definitivamente, y tenía que concentrarme.

_Vamos. Vamos. _

Tanto Edward como yo éramos jugadores de vóley destacados en nuestros géneros. Edward era prácticamente bueno para cualquier deporte. Era parte de su naturaleza. Por lo que casi todos los equipos del club lo querían con ellos.

El partido empezó bastante parejo, hasta que Edward comenzó a tomar ventaja. Cada vez se iba distanciando más hasta que pude quebrar el saque y empezar a acercarme.

Unos amigos de Edward pasaron por el gimnasio, y se acercaron a observar el partido.

Mucha gente comenzó a acercarse al lugar, en lugar de concentrarse en sus asuntos. Se escuchaban algunos gritos de aliento y expresiones que acompañaban a cada jugada.

En una de ellas, cuando caí después de bloquear una pelota suya, sentí un pequeño tirón en el tobillo. Edward se dio cuenta de aquello, pero me conocía y sabía que no iba a poder detener el partido a esta altura.

Continuamos con el partido, y pude notar que Edward había disminuido un poco de fuerza en los golpes, lo cual me molestó un poco, no estaba siendo justo.

Íbamos empatados, y él era quien debía realizar el saque. Las lágrimas estaban cayendo por mi rostro. El tobillo me estaba doliendo terriblemente, pero no podía no culminar aquel partido. Quedaba un solo punto.

Edward, en un momento, envía la pelota hacia una dirección contraria a la mía. Me impulsé con todas las fuerzas que me quedaban y terminé en el suelo, pero logrando que la pelota fuese a la otra cancha.

Mi contrincante, sin embargo, no devolvió la pelota, ésta quedó picando sola en la cancha. Él, en cambio, estaba parado en su lugar, observándome, porque sabía tanto como yo, que debajo de mi cara inamovible, el tobillo me estaba doliendo horrores.

Hice un intento en levantarme, en vano. Era tal el dolor que sentí que no pude evitar lanzar un grito. Al segundo, tenía a Edward a mi lado.

-¿Estás bien? ¡Bella, por Dios! –estaba exagerando. Bueno, en verdad no. Me dolía demasiado y sabía que iba a tener problemas con el equipo. Dentro de unas semanas, teníamos un encuentro con uno de los equipos más importantes del Estado. Ya estaba teniendo miedo del diagnóstico que me iba a dar el médico. Todo el mundo estaba estático. Nadie hacía nada- ¡Llamen a una ambulancia! –gritó él con voz ahogada.

A Edward le caían lágrimas también. Sabía lo importante que era el vóley para mí, y que aquella torcedura, si no era algo peor, podía definir si mantenía mi posición en el equipo.

Pero, detrás de todo, Edward acababa de perder el partido.

Quiso examinar mi pie, tomándolo ligeramente con sus manos, pero a mí me parecía que acababa de apretarlo con todas sus fuerzas.

El dolor de cabeza cesó, para dar lugar a aquel dolor que estaba haciendo que inclusive lloriqueara como una niña cuando se raspa la rodilla.

-¡Lo lamento! –exclamó desesperado, tomándome en brazos.

Eric, uno de sus amigos, se acercó a él mientras apuraba el paso hacia la puerta.

-La ambulancia está en camino –escuché.

Luego todo pasó demasiado rápido.

La ambulancia llegando, Edward corriendo hacia ella, el médico revisándome el tobillo sin pronunciar palabra alguna.

La arribada al hospital, Edward hablando con su padre por teléfono para informarle que estábamos en la puerta y que quería que solo Carlisle me revise. Su desesperación y angustia, sin contar que repetía perdón todas las veces que podía, sin recibir una respuesta, porque mi mente estaba en otro lugar.

Carlisle pudo desocuparse rápido y nos recibió al momento. Sentada en la camilla, él me revisó el pie tranquilamente, mientras me enviaba una mirada dulce de saludo, como si nada malo hubiese pasado entre su hijo y yo. Eric entró en la sala, acompañándonos.

Cuando terminó de revisarme, me alcanzó un pañuelo, el cual tomé agradecida, limpiando mis lágrimas.

-Bien Bella, me alegra decirte que es sólo una torcedura, pero tienes terminantemente prohibido la realización de cualquier tipo de actividad física. Ahora te daré unas cremas que debes colocarte. Edward, ven un segundo.

Padre e hijo salieron de la habitación, y quedamos solos Eric y yo.

-Debes hacerle caso al doctor, Bellita –así me llamaban todos los amigos de Edward, lo odiaba.

-Lo sé, Eric. No lo puedo creer.

-Hay dolores peores –respondió con una sonrisa-. Pero bueno, por lo menos no debes pensar todavía en qué ponerte en la noche de tu graduación.

-¿Es esta noche? –inquirí sorprendida, mi madre era gran amiga de la madre de Edward, era raro que no me haya dicho algo.

-Edward no va –agregó apenado.

-¿Cómo? Edward ama las fiestas.

-Edward cambió, Bella. La semana pasada nos dijo que no iba a ir a la fiesta, que quería quedarse en su casa. Las personas cambian…

_Las personas cambian._

¿Por qué me duele absolutamente todo?

Más que nada. ¿Por qué estoy dándome cuenta que el dolor de cabeza no era precisamente dolor de cabeza?

No sé que estoy haciendo en este lugar. Debería estar en mi casa descansando el pie. Pero siempre terminamos guiándonos por otras cosas.

Había una sola luz prendida en aquella enorme casa. Sabía exactamente cuál era. De ella brotaba la música que estaba llegando a mis oídos.

Me acerqué al ventanal, afortunadamente la habitación se encontraba en el piso de abajo.

Las cortinas estaban corridas y pude contemplar al intérprete de aquella música, el cual me daba la espalda.

Sabía perfectamente que cuando Edward se encontraba inclinado de aquella forma sobre el piano, era porque no se encontraba bien.

La melodía que estaba tocando era completamente lúgubre, ese tipo de canciones que te rompía el alma con sólo escucharlas y provocaba que ciertas lágrimas traicioneras cayeran sobre tu rostro.

Eso me ocurría a mí, por lo menos.

En medio de aquella melodía, Edward la corta abruptamente, colocando sus codos sobre las teclas, avivando un sonido desgarrador, que hizo eco en aquella enorme habitación.

Respiré profundo dos, tres veces, hasta que me armé de valor y toqué el vidrio con los nudillos.

El sonido lo sobresaltó, y giró hacia mi dirección, para luego correr a mí, abriendo aquel espacio que nos separaba.

-¡Bella! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Vas a estar peor de lo que quedaste hoy! –Edward estaba con ojeras, al igual que yo. Ver esa imagen me partió el alma...

-Vine a hablar contigo –anuncié en voz baja.

Me observó estático y luego me invitó a pasar. Hice el mayor esfuerzo para caminar normalmente, en vano.

Edward se dio cuenta de ello y tomó mi brazo para pasarlo sobre sus hombros, y me ayudó hasta que llegamos al sofá del living.

-Lo lamento. No debería haberte hecho jugar aquel partido. No quiero pensar que no sigas en el equipo por esto. Hablaré con el director para que no lo permita. Él sabe lo talentosa que eres…

-No vine a hablar de eso, Edward. Estoy aquí para escuchar lo que tenías que decirme.

-Pero… he perdido.

-Injustamente –refuté. Si bien estábamos en el mismo sillón, Edward había establecido una distancia entre nosotros.

_Duele._

Quedó observándome a los ojos un momento, buscando la verdad en ellos, o una confirmación a lo que acababa de decir.

-Espera –le interrumpí-. Quiero que me escuches tú a mí.

Asintió en silencio.

Mi cabeza había planeado todo lo que quería decir, todo lo que en ese preciso momento tendría que salir de mi boca. Mas no salía una sola palabra.

Todo el dolor de cabeza finalmente cobró sentido. Porque no era precisamente dolor en la cabeza lo que sentía, no eran palabras que de ella tenían que ser elegidas. El discurso y el dolor salían del corazón, donde se encontraron desde el día que estuve por última vez en aquella casa.

Edward me miraba nervioso, esperando a que dijera algo.

Finalmente, opté por las palabras más simples y a la vez concisas para explicarme.

-Te quiero, Edward –su expresión fue de completa sorpresa, como si hubiese estado esperando a que dijese que no lo quería volver a ver en mi vida, como si iba a echarlo de ella-. No puedo decir que te amo porque es algo muy pronto para mí. Son sentimientos que no comprendo, sentimientos que estoy descubriendo en estos momentos. Creo que el amor va llegando de a poco, y si es contigo que llegaré a usar esa expresión algún día de mi vida, quiero que sea en el momento oportuno, cuando sepa que el dolor que sentí en estas semanas lo llegaré a sentir cada vez que nos separemos.

-Pero… pensaba que no querías verme más en tu vida –dijo con voz ahogada.

-Lo hice… pero las personas cambian –sonreí recordando las palabras que Eric había repetido aquella tarde.

-Esto no es una mentira, ¿verdad? ¿Realmente quieres que intentemos tener algo serio?

-Sólo si estás dispuesto a cambiar.

-Por ti he cambiado cuando pensé que no tendría chances. Por ti cambié cuando sentí que no volvería a poder estar contigo. Soy capaz de cambiar por ti, Bella. Siempre.

Una lágrima se derramó, otra más. Él la quitó del camino con su pulgar y reposó su mano en mi mejilla.

-Te amo –me dijo con voz emocionada-. No importa si tú todavía no lo sientes a tal grado, por lo menos sé y estoy seguro que algún día me lo podrás decir.

-Te quiero –respondí con alegría.

A veces, realizar cosas sin sentimientos, hacen que luego nos llenemos de él. Es imposible no sentir algo, es imposible mantenerlo oculto por siempre.

Es un desperdicio si no se vive de a dos un sentimiento compartido.

* * *

**Hola! No pensaba que esta historia iba a tener continuación. La había escrito con la idea de que termine allí. Pero ustedes hicieron que cambie de parecer, así que dejé que mi mente volara un rato más. Les agradezco en parte, porque el placer de dejar la mente libre y poder escribir historias que entretengan a otros, inclusive a uno mismo, es incomparable.**

**Espero que les haya gustado. Gracias por leer!**


End file.
